time flyes
by angekmouse
Summary: this is my story of how sweep should have ended. well it souldn't have ended at all but whatever, anyway read it and tell me what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, I'm going to try my hand at this writing thing one more time. All the typical stuff, I don't own the characters and all of this is my own idea, I think, if I'm stealing from your story please tell me. Anyway, this is about what happened after book 14 and not including the last book because to admit it I didn't really like the way the writer went, but that's the best thing about freedom of artistic expression, we can write our own ending. Anyway if you like it please review we, I could use some encouragement.

Chapter 1…up till now

Hunter didn't look at me when he did it. I had been in Scotland for two months and I knew things weren't going well but I didn't think it was this bad. I kissed him trying to prove to him that he was wrong and we could make this work. We fell into my bed and made love. When I woke the next morning he was gone. It was almost as if he removed every part of himself. His clothes, his sent, and he was gone. I knew he was trying to make it easier for me. It would be another three weeks, though, before I knew he would never truly be gone

Morgan threw her hair up into a pony tail. She recently had it cut so that it would be easier to take care of but it was already a nucience.

She had already cleaned most of the downstairs but still needed to clean the sun room for that nights circle.

After dropping out of school and returning to Widow's Vale, she got a job with the council that was enough to pay her loan and bills. She was lucky to get the three bed two bath home that she did. It also didn't hurt that she had the home even before it went on the market. One of the perks of having a realastate agent as a mother.

Morgan couldn't believe how mush her life had changed. One moment she was at one of the most prestigious magical learning centers and the next she was on her parents' doorstep with nothing to say but I'm sorry. At first her parents accepted it but then one day they told her it was time to move on and move out. So she got a job going through old books that she picked up at used book stores or ones that circles in the area have given her. Then she forwards any of interest to the council for their review.

Then after spending a month living with Bree and Robbie, she got her own home.

At first all she thought of was Hunter and then slowly he was in less and less of her dreams and occupied less and less of her free time, the little that she had. She tried dating but most men didn't last long.

Morgan was finished with the sunroom when sky rang the door bell.

AN ok what do you think, I already have another chapter started so tell me what you think, what you think should be changed or how you see the story going or anything at all and you'll get another chapter.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok sorry about the confusion last chapter, I'll try to get better at that, I'm surprised because no one really caught on to one thing last chapter the it would be another three weeks till she knew she would never really be rid of hunter. Anyway, I love reviews so keep them coming.

"Where's serenity?" sky asked even before saying hello.

"I already put her down for the night, don't wake her, she's finally sleeping through the night."

Sky looked up the stairs considering what Morgan said. Sky just shrugged her shoulders in defeat and took her coat off.

"Do you need any help cleaning up? People will be showing up soon." Sky took off into the kitchen to get some tea just as Robbie and bree showed up. After the usual hellos and inquires of each others lives, everyone went to the living room. Eventually everyone showed up and the circle started. Sky lead the circle in the usual power chants, this weeks circle was about overcoming their fears.

"I'm deathly afraid on plains. It's stupid I know but every time I get on one all I think is o goddess I hope it doesn't go down."

Every one couldn't believe what Robbie was saying. His job was to fly across the country and train people on the people soft application.

Sky being the great leader that she is just smiled and said, "Try calming teas, start with a stronger tea and then start to make them weaker every time. Also keep a habit of telling yourself that the goddess will protect you. And soon you'll be able to get on a plane without fear."

Everyone around the circle said what they were afraid of. Finally it was sky's turn to voice her fear.

"My fear is for the people that will be affected by the thing I'll have to do in the future, I'm afraid I'll hurt them." After sky was finished with her fear she had every one stand, they said one last chant and lifted their energy to help everyone with their fears.

After about an hour everyone but sky had left. Morgan and she sat in front of the fire in the living room. They hadn't said much. Just enjoyed their tea.

"There's something I have to tell you, and I know you don't want to hear it but I want you to know that I had no other choice." Sky spoke so fast that her words came out in a jumble. After a moment of silence sky continued, "Hunter is coming to Widows Vale." Sky looked up at Morgan's face. Her mouth was hanging open and pure anger was in her eyes.

"Sky, we made an agreement. He's not part of my life or of serenity's life. He made that choice not me. You promised me. You swore that you wouldn't tell him."

Sky got to her feet, "no Morgan, he made the choice not to be with you. You made the choice to keep that little girl away from him. And I haven't told him, even though I should have. He's blood, but I haven't told him. This isn't about you, or serenity, or hunter. Amyranth wants revenge and their strong enough again to get it. Their going to come after you and we need all the help we can get." Sky stood up, grabbed her jacket, and left.

Morgan leaned back on the couch. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to live happily ever after, just her and her daughter. Eventually got up and went to her daughter's room. She looked in the crib and held her baby's hand. She was only three months old, and it would be a year since she last saw hunter. Morgan went to her own room and lay down. She was so confused, she didn't want to see hunter again. She was scared that he would want to be part of her life again but not because he loved her but because he felt he had to. He was always trying to do the right thing. For the first time in the past few months, hunter was in Morgan's dreams, when she woke up, it only made her feel empty.

AN ok I know the first thing your going to say is Morgan and hunters baby shouldn't be named serenity but the thing was that the future is always changing and the future Morgan saw at the time was one where her and hunter were always together. Also I'm going to type up another chapter tonight for you guys because it's done. Please review this one before reading the next. I have a few chapters written actually, I have a lot of time at work; all I do is sit at my desk in front of a box they try to pass off as a computer. Most of these storied are written on the back of daily statistic charts that I'm sure are suppose to mean something but my bosses can't even understand them. It's true, I asked them and they sent me to the IT guy who sent me back to them.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sky drove to pick hunter up at the airport. She waited at the gate for his plane to arrive. There were so many things she needed to tell him, it had been so long since they had spoken. Hunter spent most of his time traveling and teaching covens how to fight the dark wave. As well he learned from them. He spent time with them, seeing how they worked their spells. When sky called him, all she said was that there was a problem in New York and she'd meet him at the airport. The speakers announced hunter's arrival; slowly everyone started to come through to the lobby. Happy families all greeted each other. A young girl ran into her fathers arms. Her mother stood back, knowing she would get her chance to say hello. The sight made sky pissed off. Morgan should be here and serenity should be running into hunters arms.

"Oi, sky I said hello, you totally ignored me."

Sky nearly jumped at hunter's voice. There he was, the first time she had seen him in a year. His hair was a little longer making his hair seem a bit spikier from the way he gelled it. He skin was also very nicely tanned. Sky hugged him and said, "Sorry, I kinda zoned out. We have to get going; we have a long drive ahead of us."

Hunter eyed her suspiciously, "thought that we were staying in New York. I was going to buy a bunch of stuff because they lost my luggage."

Sky simply said, "I'll tell you in the car and we'll hit the mall when we get to widow's vale." Before hunter could say anything sky stocked off. She defiantly had a lot to explain but didn't want to disclose anything that would hurt anybody. There were some things, though, that would hurt no matter what. The problem was she couldn't hurt him or Morgan. They had to work that one out between themselves

Hunter sat in sky's car severely pissed. First he gets a witch message at two in the morning asking him to leave sunny Australia for gloomy new York, then he got delayed in south Africa, then they lost his luggage, presumably in south Africa, now he was going back to widow's vale. A place with so many memories, memories that were hard to relive. "Why do I need to go back there?" Hunter looked at sky expectantly.

"Morgan is in danger. Amyranth is after her again. They already tried once, don't tell her that. Their out for blood and won't stop till they get what they want. We need as many strong witches as possible to keep her safe."

Hunter sat still for a long time, shook his head, and yelled, "Fuck sky, I don't know if you understand this but we broke up. We're done. She's not about to just let me walk back into her life. We have our reasons for leaving each other. We have separate lives now. She would be better having someone else projecting her."

Sky looked at hunter and pissed him off more with her calm tone of voice, "what were your reasons?" hunter didn't answer her. Instead they spent the rest of the ride in silence. The both liked it that way.

AN so how do you like it? Tell me what you think


	4. chapter4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own any of the character,

Thank you every one that reviewed.

Morgan and Mary K zipped Serenity into her snow suit. Mary K showed up at Morgan's door for a surprise trip to the mall. Not Morgan's cup of tea but she had nothing better to do. Plus she didn't want to risk being home knowing Sky was picking Hunter up today. So into the car they went to waste a few hours at the mall.

Mary K threw one of her purchases in the back of the baby stroller.

"If you buy anymore clothes I'll have to carry Serenity to make room for your stuff." Morgan joked.

Mary K looked at her wondering how much she could push her sister. "If Hunter were here he could carry her."

Morgan sighed, "Mary K don't start." By this time they had walked out of the store.

"No Morgan, one day Serenity is going to look up at you and ask why she doesn't have a daddy. And what are you going to tell her, that her dad has no idea that she exists?" both Morgan and Mary K stopped and one of the shopping bags fell out. Morgan bent over to pick it up muttering to her sister to shut up. She could feel her sister stiffen beside her.

"Mary K, sorry, I didn't…." when Morgan saw her sister's white face she looked in the direction her sister was looking. Morgan's stomach dropped. It was too late to hide in a store. Yet again, Morgan begged the world to swallow her whole.

Hunter hated shopping, especially with Sky. He had gone into two stores, a clothing store and a pharmacy, and he was done. Sky on the other hand, was insisting that they hit every store in the mall. Then his heart stopped. In front of him was Morgan and Mary K. Morgan was bending over, picking up a bag. He also saw something that made him sick to his stomach. A baby carriage. It was too late to turn around. Morgan had already seen him.

Mary K and Sky said a friendly hello. Then Mary K kicked into action. "Sky let's take Serenity and go to the food court."

Hunter repeated, "Serenity?"

But Mary K was too quick for him. "Yes Serenity, my daughter." Hunter gave her a weird look and then stepped to the side to let them through.

Both hunter and Morgan stood in silence. Finally Morgan spoke up, "do how you have been." Hunter just stared at her. Morgan knew right then that he didn't believe Mary K. after spending years as a seeker you pick up on those things. They baby had an aura of two powerful witches.

"How old is she?" Hunter's voice was a bit edgy. Morgan didn't know what to say or do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She turned, and started to walk away, but hunter grabbed hold of her arm. Morgan just stared him down, yanked her arm away, and took off down the hall.

Hunter slammed the front door of the home Sky and he use to share. "Sky you better tell me what the fuck that was about."

Sky had tried to run up the stairs and hide in her room before Hunter got into the house. He slammed the door so hard that he shook the house. Sky tried playing dumb, "what was what about."

It only made Hunter madder. Sky was too smart to let the charade go any longer. "Her name's Serenity, she's 3 months old and she's Morgan's daughter, not Mary K's."

Hunter closed his eyes trying to calm his nerves. "And who's the father?"

This is exactly what she didn't want to do. Even she couldn't lie well enough to fool Hunter, but she tried any way.

"I don't know, she never said, she just showed back up in Widow's Vale one day, no one really asked." Hunter's body tensed and his whole body shook, and his face was so red, Sky thought his head would explode. "Ok, ok, you're the father, Hunter, you are."

Even though Hunter knew the truth, it was still a blow to the stomach. He had to sit. The world was spinning and he couldn't breath. He was near tears. He sunk into the sofa and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me Sky? We're family, you should have told me."

Sky knew she should be begging for forgiveness. "I promised Morgan."

Hunter looked around at her and said, "Sky please, it's not like the time Alwyn made you promises not to tell me about my toy soldiers. This is a bit more serious. It's a baby. What about that time I called you and told you I knew Morgan was in pain and all you told me was that she broke her arm."

Sky sighed and sat on the steps, "it was a lie. She was in labor."

Hunter nodded his head then stood up. "I need to lay down for a bit. I need to sleep and clear my head." Hunter was walking up the stairs to what use to be his room. He hopped there was still a mattress in there. He heard Sky say something about tea but he didn't respond. He couldn't think things through. There was too much to think about.

flash back hunter's pov

She kissed me with everything she had in her. I couldn't resist it, she was so perfect, and she pulled me into bed on top of her. I know we should stop. But I can't, I need this. I love her and if this is what she wants I'll give it to her.

Afterwards, we lay together; Morgan was sleeping in my arms. I didn't want to leave but I had to. So I placed a comforting spell on her so she wouldn't wake up when I got up. I picked my stuff up off the floor, and then I went through her stuff, took my things, and then left.

end flash back

Hunter woke up briefly in his dark room. It was cold and there was no light coming through his window. He let his senses out and felt Sky in the kitchen. And then he felt another life force. It was small and it was coming from the foot of the bed. Using magesight he looked to the end of the bed. Slowly a cat started moving towards him. The gray cat put his face up to Hunter's. It was Dagda. Hunter picked up the cat, "hey, buddy, long time no see." Hunter placed the cat beside him and went back to sleep.

Flash back pov hunter

I was jolted out of sleep by a sharp pain in my stomach. I put protective shields all around me incase amyranth were trying to attack. Eventually I relised that the pain wasn't from an exterior force. It was in me, was part of me. Just then there was another massive wave of pain that wracked my whole body. This time I found myself puking on the floor. Just as I stood another pain took over me. Some how I knew it was Morgan. I was so scared; all I could think was Amyranth has her. I grabbed the phone and called Sky. I found out a few months ago that Morgan left school and went back to Widow's Vale. Sky wouldn't give me her number but told me she was ok. This time I dialed the number in fear. After 10 rings Sky picked up. "Hunter I have to go Morgan's hav… Morgan broke her arm and I need to drive her to the hospital." And then she was gone

end flashback

Morgan paced the floor of her living room for most of the day. Finally her saving grace showed up on her door step. Her mother pulled her into a hug the minute she saw Morgan's face. Morgan didn't say anything but mom I need you, when she left the message on Mary Grace's cell phone. "What happened, what's wrong?"

Morgan started to cry. Everything from the past came back in a flash. Everything from Hunter leaving, to finding out of sure she was pregnant, to having to go through pregnancy and child birth alone.

Eventually Morgan stopped crying and she and her mother sat in the living room. Morgan's mother waited for Morgan to start.

"Hunter's in town, we saw him at the mall, he saw Serenity."

Mary Grace thought for a while took Morgan's hand and said, "It's ok, he's not part of your life here, he made that choice right. He didn't want to be part of that beautiful little girl. He left you with a baby; he can't expect you to take him back now."

Morgan's mother finished her tone of voice very motherly. Morgan never had the heart to tell her that Hunter never knew about the baby. She never lied but she told them in a way that would let her parents come to their own conclusions.

Morgan couldn't take her eyes off the floor. "I never told him mom, I got pregnant the night we broke up. He doesn't know about Serenity. Well, he didn't but he knows now." All Mary Grace could say was oh. For a long time things were silent. Then Mary Grace stood up and patted Morgan's knee.

"Let's make some supper and we'll talk about this."

Hunter woke up a few hours later when Sky flipped the lights on.

"Supper in on the table." She then stocked away.

Hunter sat up and threw his shirt on. Once he got down stairs he saw 3 things in the kitchen. Pizza, beer, and Mary K. he froze not knowing what to do.

"We need to talk." Mary K kicked the leg of the chair waiting expectantly for Hunter to sit. Hunter looked around the kitchen for Sky. She wasn't there leaving him in the trap alone. He sat down, grabbed a piece of pizza and cracked a beer.

"How ya doing Mary K?"

Mary K just stared him down, "if you hurt her, I'll do everything in my power to hurt you, starting with what I want to do right now which is kick you in the balls."

Hunter closed his legs and sat straighter. It was the natural reaction when a female makes that type of statement. Hunter was still in shock that the words came out of her mouth when she stood and walked out the door. All hunter could do was sit and drink his beer. Everyone was acting like this was his fault, and he didn't even know he did anything.

AN thank you everyone for your reviews, I made this chapter longer just for you guys. Anyway tell me what you think.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN ok so the chapters are going to start coming on a daily basis, because I've finished the story I just have to get it typed up. Thanks you taintedpromises, raynornlimegreen, Xxhybridk10, and offurylikewiccansscorned for reviewing my story, keep checking back for more.

The next morning Morgan woke to her daughter crying. She crawled out of bed, got a bottle from the kitchen and went to feed her daughter. As she sat in the rocker by Serenities crib, she thought of the way her daughter instinctively sucked the bottle. When serenity was born, she knew her mother's arms. Would she know her father the same way? If Hunter picked her up when she cried, would Serenity stop, knowing she's in a safe set of arms? "I guess we better get you dressed nicely."

Hunter woke up with a massive head ache. He hated hang overs but never used spells to get rid of them. It had been a long time since he had been that drunk. Even when he left Morgan, he didn't drink **_that_** much.

It started with the beer, and then Sky brought out tequila and vodka.

After getting dresses in clothes that he had know Idea he forgot there, he made his way downstairs. Once in the kitchen he gave Sky a grunt of hello and pored himself a cup of tea.

"so, what are we doing today? start setting up protective spells on Morgan's house?"

Sky didn't say anything at first but then spoke up. "Morgan has her place more protected that we could ever make it."

Hunter sat at the table and looked at Sky in dismay. "Then what do you want me to do here?"

Sky smiled, "well I'm going to Practical Magick to stock up on some stuff. You have to talk to Morgan." Sky handed hunter directions to Morgan's house and left.

It took Hunter another 20 minutes to get out the door and walk the few blocks to Morgan's.

Morgan's pov

I was still in my pajamas when I felt Hunter come up the walk. I didn't have time to run upstairs and change. Plus, Serenity was in her swinging chair and I couldn't just leave her alone. I opened the door just before he knocked. Hell, he still looked good as ever. "Hey come in, I can make some tea, do you want tea, of coarse you want tea." I was talking to fast but Hunter did that to me. Even after he tossed me aside, my heart raced at the sight of him. It was stupid; we didn't love each other anymore. We completely changed and grew apart and barely even know each other anymore. So why was I making a fool of myself.

Hunter's POV

Morgan started to rush around. She said something about going to get changed and disappeared up the stairs.

I stood in the entrance way looking at the pictures. There were some of her family, some of her and Serenity. There were a lot of her friends.

I took a step forward. Right at the end of the group of pictures was a picture Kithic. I had to bend over just to see it. Everyone in the picture was all smiles. It was a picture taken at the cemetery just before Morgan left for Scotland. Most of the people were dressed in their best on their way to the prom. There, frozen in time, was Morgan, dressed in the most beautiful dress. I had my arms around her. Things were different then. I miss those times. I wish that I could step into the picture and live there forever.

When I stood up getting out of my memories, I heard a small cry. I walked into the living room, by the time I got there the cry changed into a full out wail. I had been around enough babies to know to pick her up. Once in my arms the baby went back to sleep. She was amazing. She had blond fuzz on her head and a small nose just like me. And she was small, so small.

I turned around when I felt Morgan behind me. "She was crying." Morgan nodded her head. Goddess she was beautiful. She looked exactly the same except her hair was shorter and her chest was a lot bigger. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to take away any pain I had caused her. I wanted to make a family with her and our beautiful daughter. I wanted to make this right again.

"We need to talk. I have a lot to tell you." Hell she had a lot to tell me too.

Flash back

I tried to fight them. But they were way to strong. Amyranth had cornered me. I could finally see the leader come forward. It was Killian; he bent down to where they had me pinned to the ground. "Stay away from Morgan, far, far way. If you leave her we won't touch a single hair on her head." Killian stood and walked away. As the members of Amyranth walked away, I could feel the magical binds release me. I was too spent to go after them. I knew then what I had to do. And that hurt more than the witch fire Amyranth had assaulted me with.

end flashback

Morgan's POV

"That's why I did what I did. I love you, Morgan; I've never stopped loving you. And I want to fight amyranth together. I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving again." Hunter finished talking and all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and forgive him.

Then I looked at Serenity. My heart hardened in a second. He wasn't there the nights I cried myself to sleep. Wasn't there when I chose to leave Scotland. And, especially, he wasn't here for my pregnancy. Hunter lifted his hand to my face and I pushed it away. The look on hunter's face was heart breaking.

"You can't come in here and expect me to just let you into my life. You ran away Hunter. You chose to up and leave in the middle of the night without another word."

Anger flared in Hunter's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I think you kept a bigger secret from me." It was like a slap in the face. It took everything in me not to hit him.

"You left me Hunter, what was I suppose to say. For all I knew you would think it was a ploy to keep me with you." I was yelling and Serenity started to cry.

Hunter stood up. I had almost forgotten how tall he was until that moment.

"Well actually, now that you bring it up, birth control spells were what you took care of. It is a little suspicious that the one time you conveniently forgot, is the night I told you we were over." Hunter was yelling too.

I got to my feet and slapped him in the face. "Get the fuck out of my house, you bastard."

Hunter grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

AN he how you like the new chapter. The answer to why hunter left. Any what it gets better soon. Review and you'll get another chapter.


End file.
